A system includes a switching fabric to communicate information between multiple data processor devices that can communicate with each other via multiple data streams (streams). The switching fabric can route data for a particular stream from a source device to a destination device using a packetized message (a packet) having a header that includes header fields, and a payload that includes data. Such header fields can include a source identifier field, a destination identifier field, a class-of-service identifier field, a stream identifier field, a flow identifier field, and the like. At the destination device, a message manager can determining a queue where a received packet is to be routed based on the header fields of the message. The message manager can then send the packet and an identifier indicating the target queue to a queue manager, which in turn can store the received packet in the queue indicated by the queue identifier.